My Epic Dreamfic
by Daggershard
Summary: When Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Dez, Trish, and Kira Starr get blown away from Miami while rafting and end up on Crossover Island, they are thrown into a world of adventure, betrayal, romance, and randomness that no one's ever seen before! Please Read and Review!


_**My Epic Dreamfic**_

By Daggershard

** Hey, Fanfiction writers! Now, I bet some of you out there are wondering why I entitled this "My Epic Dreamfic". Well, first off, the word "Dreamfic" means a Fanfiction idea I came up with while having a dream. And since this story is going to be a massive, random crossover, I can't really figure out a good enough title than "My Epic Dreamfic". Oh, and just so you fans of my **_**Wreck-It Ralph 2: Turbo's Return**_** story know, writing this story will slow down the production of my Wreck-It Ralph story. Also, though this fanfic may have similar characters to some of my other fanfics, this one is in no relation to my others!**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**All book, video game, TV show, and movie characters belong to their respectful owners and creators.**_

**CHAPTER ONE: A Day at the Beach**

As Austin Monica Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish, Dez, and Kira Starr were hanging out at the beach on a hot summer day. Kira, Trish, and Ally were talking excitedly about random stuff while Austin lied back and relaxed in the shade of an umbrella, and Dez was building a sandcastle.

"So, Trish, what job do you have today?" Kira asked.

"Still working at Shredders Beach Club." Trish said.

Ally had a surprised look on her face. "Wow, Trish, I can't believe that you had this job for a month now!"

Austin overheard her and propped himself and looked at the three girls, not ten feet away. "Trish is _still_ working at Shredders?!"

Trish smiled proudly. "Yup! It's been kind of hard, but I'm used to it. Unfortunately I'm only paid twelve dollars an hour."

"Aw, don't worry, you'll get paid more soon." Kira said.

Dez looked up from his sandcastle and turned to his friends. "Hey, do you guys want to see what I brought to the beach today?"

Trish, Ally, and Kira shook their heads no while Austin nodded yes.

"Yes! Wait here." Dez ran off and came back five minutes later with a bright orange life raft. "Ta-da! It's a raft! I thought we could all go boating in the shallows today."

Austin got up and grabbed his friend by the shoulders with a smile on his face. "That's an awesome idea!" he turned to the girls. "You three comin' or what?"

After a reluctant Ally explained what could go wrong, the five teenagers waded to the shallow waters and got into the raft. They talked, splashed each other, and nearly capsized the boat two times, and had a jolly good time.

Eventually the skies started turning dark with storm clouds and the raft began to slowly drift away from the shore. Panicking slightly, the teens paddled rapidly, making their way back to the beach as it started pouring hard, the ten-foot waves nearly capsizing the raft.

"We're getting nowhere! The wind is pushing us back! Our paddling isn't strong enough to move the raft where we want it to go!" Ally yelled over the downpour.

"You think?! We've barely moved a foot!" Kira shouted.

Austin yelped suddenly, and then said, "I think something bit me!"

"No one cares if a little fish bit you!" Trish said.

"We need something to anchor us down! I'd use the anchor in my backpack, but it's at my house!" Dez yelled.

After three hours of unsuccessful paddling, the five friends stopped, letting the wind and waves take them where it may, hoping that the storm will stop soon…

Austin was the first of them to wake up and he screamed, for he saw an 18-year-old boy wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans staring down at him. Strangest thing was, the boy had large green, bat-like wings and a draconic tail. The boy had pale-ish skin and green eyes and was slightly muscular. He had a stern look on his face as he stared at Austin.

Austin got up and backed away from the boy, scared out of his mind.

He then drew out a gleaming titanium longsword and said, "Who are you and why are you on my island?" pointing the blade at Austin's heart.

** I know, this is a shitty chapter, but I couldn't remember everything from my dream, okay? I promise that this'll get better! Oh, and if any of you are wondering why this is classed as an **_**Austin and Ally**_** and **_**The Unwanteds**_** crossover, that'll be revealed later on.**


End file.
